


Red as Blood, Bluer than Tears

by Geekizoid10000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Missing, Langst, Multi, Post Season 6 Voltron Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekizoid10000/pseuds/Geekizoid10000
Summary: SO Lance goes missing, right? All of our paladudes are torn to pieces, especially Keith who actually is super close to Lance despite what the others may think, but honestly they're just friends. (haha LIEEEEEEES) Anywho, when a fight with the Galra brings them against a familiar face (as if it's not obvious who it is but whatevs), they have to cope with whatever ish they haven't dealt with yet and win the day. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm Lance partial so no promises Voltron actually wins ;D)





	Red as Blood, Bluer than Tears

_**YELLO PALADUDES 'tis Geeki, your friendly neighborhood Voltron Trash! I just wanna say, this kills me to write but I love Lance to death soooooo I may be prejudice sometimes and there are no promises that Voltron wins because honestly... I'm just a bad person, guys. Enjoy!** _

Hunk saw it happen. The red lion spiraled towards the surface of the nearby planet that resembled an earth desert.

"LANCE! DO YOU COPY?" Keith shouted.

" ** _I-----r you! Sp--- up!_** " The red paladin's voice crackled, undecipherable.

"LANCE! ARE YOU THERE?" Hunk cried.

Silence. There was a puff of dust and they knew he'd crashed. Everyone screamed his name and those on the ship wondered aloud what had happened.

"He... crashed... LANCE, PLEASE RESPOND!" Pidge screamed.

"I'm going down after him!" Hunk told them. "Cover me!" He dove after his friend, trying to keep his breathing level, tears fogging his helmet. He threw it behind him angrily. It never bothered him before, but he was suddenly mad at his lion for being so slow. A message flashed in his brain.  _Well we can't all be Red, you know._

"Is this seriously as fast as you can-"  _Look, Paladin_. He saw the surface and a red speck in a crater. "LANCE!" He raced down to the lion and darted out of his cockpit when he landed. The red lion's eyes were dimmed, but other than that, the lion was unharmed. A little swell of hope echoed in Hunk's chest. He ran in through the lion's strangely open jaws, up to the dimly lit cockpit. "Lance!" he shouted. "Lance, buddy, are you alright?" There was no reply. He stepped gingerly over to the seat, almost afraid to see what might have become of his friend. He gathered all his courage and looked.

Lance.

Wasn't.

There.


End file.
